There are about 1600 species in the Dendrobium genus (Orchidaceae), with more than 70 species found in China. Most Dendrobium species have high ornamental value, and Dendrobium is one of the most important genera of the global orchid industry. Most ornamental Dendrobium species on the market are cross breeds. The Conventional Dendrobium crossbreeding cycle is very long and generally takes 4-6 years to cultivate a new crossbreeding variety. In addition, it is often difficult to perform hybridization between some species with different inflorescences. Even when pollen is stored at low temperature, hybridization is often prone to failure due to pollen contamination or pollen inactivation.